parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!/Spyro the Dragon (K.O. the Hero Dragon) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *K.O. as Spyro *Baby Teeth as Sparx *Enid as Cynder *Crinkly Wrinkly as Professor *Gregg as Blink *Ben Tennyson (from Ben 10) as Flame *Radicles as Hunter *Dendy as Zoe *Sparko as Sgt. James Byrd *Shannon as Bianca *Beardo as Cleetus *Darkseid (from Justice League) as Gnasty Gnorc *Colewort as Agent 9 *Joe Cuppa as Moneybags *Red Action as Elora *Ms. Mummy as Ember *Cosma as The Sorceress *Drupe as Sheila *Mr. Gar as Bentley *Bernard as Lindar *Lord Boxman as Ripto *Ernesto and Jethro as Crush and Gulp *Professor Venomous as Red *Bane (from Justice League) as Yeti *Eustace Bagg (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Master Chef *Genesis as Inventor Droid *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Sebastian *Black Strategy as Princess Ami *Dynamite Watkins as Queen Finny *Yellow Technique as Tara Croft *Wilhamena as Stella *Mr. Logic as Tomas *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Delbin *Batman (from Justice League) as Andor *Superman (from Justice League) as Nestor *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Zeke *Aquaman (from Justice League) as Bruno *Green Arrow (from Justice League) as Cosmos *Magilla Gorilla (from Yogi Bear) as Magnus *Yogi Bear (from Yogi Bear) as Oswin *Red Tornado (from Justice League) as Trondo *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Astor *Fred Flintstone (from Scooby Doo) as Alban *Green Lantern (from Justice League) as Gildas *Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) as Gunnar *Major Glory (from Dexter's Laborator) as Darius *Flash (from Justice League) as Nevin *Nick Army as Alvar *Joff as Thor *George Jetson (from The Jetsons) as Asher *Principal Claus as Zantor *Darrell as Toasty *Raymond as Doctor Shemp *Wally the Wizard as Blowhard *Big Bull Demon as Metalhead *Fink as Jacques *Father (from Codename: KND) as Buzz *Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as Spike *Grim (from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) as Scorch *Captain America (from Avengers) as Ignitus *Iron Man (from Avengers) as Volteer *Thor (from Avengers) as Cyril *The Hulk (from Avengers) as Terrador *Evil Enid (a fan-made OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! character) as Evil Cynder *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mole Yair *Robin (from Justice League) as Kane *Joker and Penguin (from Justice League) as Scratch and Sniff *Doomsday (from Justice League) as Skabb *Chameleon Sr. as Ice King *Mega Football Baby as Mason *Black Panther (from Avengers) as The Chronicler *Ultron (from Avengers) as Gaul *Thanos (from Avengers) as Malefor *Two-Face (from Justice League) as The Conductor Gallery K.O..png|K.O. as Spyro Mr Baby Teeth.png|Baby Teeth as Sparx Enid.png|Enid as Cynder It's Crinkly wrinkly.png|Crinkly Wrinkly as Professor Tumblr ovg877qcJM1uozo91o1 500.png|Gregg as Blink Ben (Ben 10 (2016)).jpeg|Ben Tennyson as Flame Radicles.png|Radicles as Hunter Mrs Dendy.png|Dendy as Zoe Sparko.png|Sparko as Sgt. James Byrd Shannon.png|Shannon as Bianca Mr Beardo New.png|Beardo as Cleetus Mr Darkseid DCAU.png|Darkseid as Gnasty Gnorc It's Colewort.png|Colewort as Agent 9 Joe Cuppa.png|Joe Cuppa as Moneybags Newredaction.png|Red Action as Elora Miss. Mummy.png|Ms. Mummy as Ember It's Cosma.png|Cosma as The Sorceress Png drupe.png|Drupe as Sheila Mr. Gar.png|Mr. Gar as Bentley It's Bernard!.png|Bernard as Lindar Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Ripto Ernesto2.png|Ernesto Jethro.png|and Jethro as Crush and Gulp Professor Venomous.png|Professor Venomous as Red MrBane(DCAU).jpg|Bane as Yeti Eustace Mad.jpg|Eustace Bagg as Master Chef Genesis Cat Form.png|Genesis as Inventor Droid Scooby Doo in Supernatural.jpg|Scooby Doo as Sebastian Mrs_Black_Strategy-0.png|Black Strategy as Princess Ami Here's Dynamite Watkins.png|Dynamite Watkins as Queen Finny Okko yellow technique.png|Yellow Technique as Tara Croft Wilhamena.png|Wilhamena as Stella Mr. Logic-0.png|Mr. Logic as Tomas Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Delbin Batman As Manny.png|Batman as Andor Superman As Diego The Tiger.png|Superman as Nestor Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Zeke Aquaman (DCAU).png|Aquaman as Bruno Green Arrow - Justice League Unlimited.jpg|Green Arrow as Cosmos Magilla Gorilla in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Magnus Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Yogi Bear as Oswin Red Tornado DCAU 001.png|Red Tornado as Trondo Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo, Where Are You.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Astor Barney Rubble.gif|Barney Rubble as Alban Green Lantern Justice League.jpg|Green Lantern as Gildas Johnny.gif|Johnny Bravo as Gunnar Major Glory.png|Major Glory as Darius The Flash As Sid The Sloth.jpeg|Flash as Nevin New Nick Army.png|Nick Army as Alvar New Joff.png|Joff as Thor George Jetson in Jetsons the Movie.jpg|George Jetson as Asher Screen Shot 2018-05-30 at 3.41.30 PM.png|Principal Claus as Zantor It's Darrell.png|Darrell as Toasty Ray.png|Raymond as Doctor Shemp Wally the white.png|Wally the Wizard as Blowhard It's CDSO.png|Big Bull Demon as Metalhead Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink as Jacques Father (KND).jpg|Father as Buzz Trigon Relaxing.png|Trigon as Spike Grim with scythe.jpg|Grim as Scorch Captain america aemh.png|Captain America as Ignitus Iron Man as Andor.png|Iron Man as Volteer Thor as Thor.png|Thor as Cyril Hulkstand (1).png|Hulk as Terrador Evil Enid.png|Evil Enid as Evil Cynder Courage.a.jpg|Courage as Mole Yair Robin-Young-Justice-Animated-Series-a.jpg|Robin as Kane Joker 1.gif|Joker Batman The Penguin.jpg|and Penguin as Scratch and Sniff No-6148567-6763756783-latest.png|Doomsday as Skabb Mr Chameleon sr. suited form transparent.png|Chameleon Sr. as Ice King Mega Football Baby.png|Mega Football Baby as Mason item_XL_32255562_116923394.jpg|Black Panther as The Chronicler Ultron Textless AoU Poster.jpg|Ultron as Gaul InfinityWar5a4bb0e7cdea1.0.jpg|Thanos as Malefor Two face.jpeg|Two-Face as The Conductor (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda